Jade's Infernal Past Part Two
When Jade's former childhood friend Inferna plans to destroy the world with the sun, and with Jones now in constant peril, she must find a way to stop her. Characters *Jade *Jones *Violet *Shawn *Inferna (Antagonist) *Magnos (Antagonist) Transcript (Jade and Violet travel back to Cybertime Systems) Jade: (Yells) Jones!? Jones: (Flies in through the door) What's up!? Got anything? Violet: We went through events happening with her and Inferna. Jones: Inferna!? Jade, how do you know her? Jade: (Sighs) Cause I use to be friends with her ever since I was ten. Jones: (Somewhat shocked) What!? She's pure evil! Jade: Well now she's after you. Jones: Fuck! (Punches a hole in the wall) Jade: What are we suppose to do? Violet: I think I know a guy who knows a lot about Inferna. Jade & Jones: Who? (Cuts to Shawn's home, Shawn was outside creating statues) Jade: (Outside of Shawn's home) You sure about this Violet? Violet: Yeah, I'm sure. (Jade, Jones, and Violet walk into Shawn's house) Shawn: Hey Violet. Violet: Hey Shawn. Shawn: Who are these two? Jade: I'm Jade, this is Jones. Jones: (While floating) Wassup! Shawn: Okay, what can I do you guys for? Jade: Um… do you know a woman by the name of Inferna? Shawn: Yeah, I know her. Jade: Well… she has a new evil plan. Shawn: What is it? Jade: Let's just say, it involves the sun. Shawn: Ah frost bite, she's going to melt everyone alive. Jones: More importantly, she's wants to kill me! Jade: What do you know about Inferna? Shawn: Let's see, she has been born from the fire and flames and causes destruction since birth. Ancestors try to seal her away in a tomb and celebrated her defeat. Unfortunately, She... Jones: What? Shawn: Well, Inferna broke free of her tomb and incinerated the ancestors that sealed her away. As years past she grew and thought of world destruction, when she realizes she can control the sun the uses that power to spread all over the city. Jade: So that's why she's always evil, her family found her too dangerous and tried to stop her for good. Shawn: Exactly, we gotta stop her before It's too late. Jones: When was the last time you saw her? Shawn: When I saw her summoning a horde of phoenix. Jade: Violet, do you think you can find a way to track her down? Violet: I have a tracker a find out where she is. Jade: Great! Hopefully we can find her soon. Jones: What should we do now? (Cuts to Inferna at Forever 21s, he was buying a flaming hot skirt, she then got out of the dressing room) Female Cashier: Is that all you'll be purchasing today? Inferna: Yeah, does this skirt make my ass look huge? Female Cashier: Excuse me? Is this for some kind of event? Inferna: No. (gives her the money) Female Cashier: (Takes the money) Have a good day. Inferna: This skirt does kinda look good. (A flying disc goes above Inferna and scans her without noticing) Jade: (Looking at a computer at Cybertime Systems) Violet, the tracker found her! Inferna: Hmm? (looks behind her) (The flying disc goes invisible) Inferna: Okay. (walks off) Jones: (Back at Cybertime) Alright, we know her location. Shawn: I wonder how long it'll take. Jade: I hope it's not long. (Inferna opens a portal to the fire kindgom) Jones: Where the fuck did she go? (Inferna went inside the kindgom made of hot lava, flames, volcanos and even servants and guard with weapons) Jade: Damnit! She went back to the fire kingdom! (Suddenly an explosion happens inside Cybertime Systems and when the clouds clear up it happens to be Magnos) Magnos: And you four should learn mind your own business. Jones: What the fuck is going on!? Jade: What do you want? We're busy tracking down Inferna. Magnos: Inferna, she wanted me to not let anyone interfere with her. Jones: Who are you? Her bitch? Magnos: Not really, I'm quite of a mastermind myself. Jade: Then what are you two masterminds planning on doing? Magnos: Destruction. Jade: What did she do to convince you to go through with her plan to destroy the earth? Magnos: Her playful attitude, and uncaring personality. Jones: So what are you doing here then? Magnos: (prepares to fight) To destroy you all! Jones: Oh fuck no!! (Flies up and punches him in the face many times) (Magnos generates a magnetic force field) Jones: What the fuck!? (Uses his laser eye to break through the force field) (The force repels Jones' laser back instead) Jade: (To Shawn) Got any ideas? Jones: Anything to stop this motherfucker! Shawn: If we could make him use up all of his energy, he can overheat. Jade: How can we make him overheat? Jones: (Flies back down to Jade) Annoy the shit out him, how about that? Violet: That could work. Jones: I got this! (Flies around Magnos and makes him fire magnetic bombs) (Shawn shoots out ice shards and spears behind Magnos to make him fire magnetic bombs) Jones: Yo bitch! You can't hit me, I'm telekinetic! (Dodges Magnos's fire magnetic bombs) Magnos: Well I'M magnokinetic! (fires magnetic waves from every single direction) Jade: (Dodges the waves) Eat grenades then! (Throws several grenades at every direction and hides as they go off around Magnos) (Magnos fires magnetic bullet projectiles to make the grenades explode before they could hit him) Jade: Damn! Violet, got anything to piss him off? Violet: Hey bitch! Over here! Magnos: Why you! (fires bullet projectiles at Violet) (Violet teleports in front of Magnos) Violet: Or am I in front of you? (Magnos tries to slash Violet with a magnetic sword but misses) Violet: (keeps teleporting) Maybe here? Over there? Or maybe, everywhere! Jones: Now that can annoy anyone! (Flies around Magnos and tries to annoy him) Hey Magnet Head! (Gives him the middle finger) Pull that one using your magnet! Magnos: You little! (fires magnetic spears at Jones) (Jones dodges the spears and slices them in half with his laser eye) Jones: Suck it!! (Flies back to Jade and the others) Magnos: Enough of this! (fires magnetic missiles at the group) Jones: Holy Shit! (Pushes everyone with his telekinesis out of the room as the missiles hit him) Jade: Jones!! (The building explodes as Jade, Shawn, and Violet get out) Shawn: Shit! What happened to Jones!? Jade: (Worried) He can't be dead? (Magnos flies out of the destroyed Cybertime Building looking fine) Magnos: He will be fine after I take care of you three! Jade: (Grows angry) What did you do to him!? (Shows Jones in a force field ball with Inferna in the fire kingdom) Jones: Bitch, you won't get away with this! (Tries to punch out of the force field but can't) (Suddenly Jade, Violet, and Shawn are transported to the fire kingdom) Inferna: Try to even save your best friend and he will be tortured in the worst way possible. Magnos: Better pay attention. Jade: (Growls and grips her fist) Why are you doing this!? Inferna: My family thinks I'm some cruel monster of flames, so I'm gonna make everyone bow down to me! So they suffer the same suffering and despair I was going through! (Jade growls even more and starts to storm up to Inferna, but Violet and Shawn hold her back) Jones: (To Inferna) Then what do you need me for, you monster!? Inferna: To make sure that Jade will be the person to watch you suffer if she tries to save you! Jade: (Angry) How will you make him suffer!? Inferna: Like this. (grabs his arms and burns it high enough to make it feel like he is touching the sun) Jones: (In pain) AH! Fuck! Jade: (Angry) I'll kill you bitch!! Magnos: (fires magnetic melt missiles) You can't even try! (Violet suddenly teleports Jade and Shawn out of the fire kingdom and are back in the city) Jade: (Seething with anger) This isn't over, they're going to come back and destroy the world. (Thinks for a second) We need a team. End of Part Two Category:Episodes